<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Add A Photo or Artwork to Your Story by MoonlitMarauder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274573">How To Add A Photo or Artwork to Your Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder'>MoonlitMarauder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How to add a photo to AO3, Other, digital photo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A step by step with photos, how-to adding artwork or photos to your story for those of us that are not well versed in coding. </p><p>If they artwork is not your own make sure you have artist permission and credit is given to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Add A Photo or Artwork to Your Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Step<strong> One:</strong> If you don’t have one, create a Discord Channel. It’s super easy and free. </p><p><strong>Step Two: </strong>Add your photo or artwork to discord </p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Step Three: </strong>Click on the photo you wish to use</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Step Four:</strong> Click on the share button. (I have it circled in the above picture.) </p><p><b>Step Five:</b> A “drop” screen will appear. Hit Copy. </p><p><b>Step Six:</b> Go to AO3 and choose the work you wish to add the work. Hit edit. <br/>
<br/>
<b>Step Seven:</b> Make sure you’re in Rich Text</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>Step Eight:</b> Put your cursor where you want the photo to be. And hit that picture button. I have it circled in the above photo. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>Step Nine:</b> Paste here. (See Below photo) </p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Step Ten:</b> Edit the width and height. Remember a lot of people read on mobile so adjusting it smaller allows the photo to show on one screen without scrolling to the side. If my width is longer I typically have it around 255-300 but feel free to mess around with it and see what works best for you. I put the height at 255 for this demonstration. Hit save.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>Step Eleven</strong>: Your photo will appear highlighted in blue. Click NEXT to the photo, not on it.(this will delete the photo if you do.)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And your done! Just hit post on your work and enjoy!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>